


The Horror of Our Love

by br0kenztar



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mentions of incest, Out of Character, dark!Nowaki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki es un asesino a sueldo quien no le tiene piedad a sus enemigos. Al ser contratado para proteger a un profesor universitario de ser asesinado, su vida podría cambiar para bien… o para mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Titulo e historia inspirados en la canción The horror of our love de Ludo.
> 
> Advertencia: dark!Nowaki, o sea, OOC intencionado. Quedan advertidos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro.

Una noche de fiesta y diversión. Así era como pensaban muchas personas que se paseaban por las oscuras noches en busca de un bar en donde poder embriagarse o de camino a una fiesta. Solo una persona sabía que habría horror y muerte esa velada… y lo sabía porque él sería quien entregaría tal desdicha.

Uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres ofrecía una gran fiesta, no había motivo especifico que celebrar, el solo gastar dinero en alcohol y mujeres ya era suficiente. Era más de medianoche y casi todos los invitados aún seguían en la celebración sin estar atentos a los que podría pasar esa noche, solo preocupados cuanto vino podía entrar en su sistema hasta no poder más.

Una sombra vigilaba de cerca el domicilio donde se realizaba tal fiesta, algo molesto al darse cuenta que esa noche no sería un reto. Había muchos guardias en el lugar pero la seguridad terminaría siendo un simple desperdicio y solo él lo sabía. Entraría con facilidad, con solo vestir elegantemente era el boleto de entrada para cualquier persona que llegara.

El trabajo sería rápido y sencillo, la noche más aburrida no podría ser.

Saliendo de las sombras caminaba lentamente hacia la residencia, topándose con unas damas que al verlo pasar no pudieron evitar voltearse para poder admirarlo detenidamente, comentando lo buen mozo que parecía y lo alto que era. Su piel levemente bronceada y joven, era posible que no tendría más de veinticinco años; el cabello negro y tentador de tocarlo para asegurarse de que era sedoso tal y como de veía, ojos azules y penetrantes que resaltaban con la luz de la luna y luciendo un elegante traje de color blanco… definitivamente las mujeres no podía equivocarse de que aquel hombre era un encanto. El apuesto joven volteó a ver a sus nuevas admiradoras y les dedicó una sonrisa de dientes relucientes, haciéndolas suspirar, para después seguir su camino hacia donde daba lugar la fiesta. Al acercarse a la entrada, los guardias ni se molestaron en preguntarle quien era, solo entró al lugar como si fuera su propio hogar.

Inmediatamente sintió el olor a cigarrillo que invadía completamente el escenario y decidió que acabaría más rápido de lo normal. Como detestaba ese olor. Tomó una copa de vino que le ofreció uno de los meseros y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Tampoco gustaba de aquel líquido, pero lo bebía en ciertas ocasiones… solo cuando era necesario.

Y esa noche era una de esas ocasiones.

Deambuló por el lugar antes de acercarse al organizador del evento, a quien saludó como si se tratase de un viejo amigo. El tipo estaba tan ebrio que ni sospechó nada de aquel joven tan apuesto en traje blanco cuando este se le acercó, solo le regresó el saludo y le agradeció que se hubiera unido a la celebración.

Lo hizo ver como un accidente, derramó la copa del organizador sobre el piso y se disculpó como si de verdad lo sintiera. El hombre solo rió y dijo que no había problema alguno, ya que aún había mucho vino almacenado. El joven le consiguió otra copa con vino y discretamente le añadió una pequeña pastilla que se disolvió casi al instante al tocar el líquido. Se la ofreció al hombre y ambos brindaron, el pelinegro solo le dio un sorbo a su copa, mientras que el otro se bebió todo de un solo golpe. Todo como lo había planeado.

En cuestión de minutos salió del domicilio, detrás de una pareja que también ya se retiraba y sin levantar sospechas. Ya sabía que en menos de diez minutos la misión sería un éxito, y no se equivocó. Cuando escuchó los gritos pidiendo desesperadamente un médico mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente, mandó un mensaje a quien lo había contratado esa noche informándole que ya podía ir depositando la otra mitad de sus honorarios.

Ahora solo tenía que ir a recoger sus pertenencias al hotel e ir directamente hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomaría un vuelo de regreso a su país. Lamentaba que no podía quedarse más tiempo en Inglaterra, pero ya llegaría otro momento y otra víctima.

Frío y calculador, esas dos características debes poseer si quieres sobrevivir a este trabajo.

oOOo

No tenía ni siquiera dos horas de haber llegado a Japón cuando su jefe le llamó para decirle que necesitaba verle de inmediato y que mandaría un auto a recogerlo. El joven suspiró cansado, esperaba no tener que ver a ese viejo hasta dentro de unos días pero su suerte no estaba de su lado. Esperó en su departamento hasta que llegara el vehículo, salió tranquilamente y caminó hasta el auto de color negro, el cual arrancó casi de inmediato cuando el pelinegro ya se encontraba a bordo.

Después de unos veinte minutos el auto se estacionó frente a un viejo edificio cerca del centro de la cuidad, ahí el joven se bajó y entró al edificio. Como odiaba aquel lugar, la oficina de su jefe se encontraba en el cuarto piso y no había elevador, por lo que tenía que tomar las escaleras. Cuando se presentó en la oficina de quien lo había llamado, quien se trataba de un hombre pequeño y robusto, con las canas que sobresalían de su bigote y del poco cabello que le quedaba podría uno adivinar que su edad era aproximadamente cerca de los cincuenta; saludó al pelinegro con un estrechón de manos y comenzó a hablar sin rodeos.

"Sé que acabas de llegar de una misión, Nowaki, pero tengo otro trabajo para ti."

"¿No puede mandar a alguien más?" preguntó seriamente el mencionado.

"Eres el único quien puede hacerlo," el hombre sacó una fotografía de un sobre que ya se encontraba sobre el escritorio y lo puso sobre este para que el pelinegro pudiera verla.

Nowaki tomó la fotografía y la vio solo por unos segundos, "Dame su información y me encargaré de él de inmediato."

"No tan rápido muchacho, esta vez no asesinaras a ese hombre," las palabras de su jefe lo confundieron.

"Ahora sí que no le entiendo, Tempa-san."

El hombre suspiró antes de continuar, "Normalmente no acepto este tipo de trabajos, pero esta vez no me quedaron opciones."

Nowaki sabía que cuando el hombre decía esas palabras, era cuando se le había ofrecido mucho dinero por los servicios.

"Su nombre es Kamijō Hiroki, veintiocho años, profesor de literatura en la Universidad Mitsuhashi. El tipo simplemente no tiene buena suerte," continuó "Una librería de segunda mano le entregó unos escritos que le servirían para su investigación para el doctorado y terminó teniendo en manos unos documentos que contienen información confidencial de un grupo delictivo. No preguntes detalles de cómo sucedió estúpida equivocación."

"¿Entonces quiere que recupere los documentos?" preguntó el pelinegro algo impaciente.

"Eso es lo que menos les interesa," respondió el hombre "Escucha muchacho, quieren al profesor vivo y completo. No confían en la policía y no sé qué demonios los trajo a nosotros, pero nos conviene porque queremos al jefe de esa banda muerto. Tú trabajo será proteger a este tipo hasta que nos hayamos deshizo del otro sinvergüenza."

Nowaki se quedó callado unos segundos, "Tempa-san, me contrataste para matar no como guardaespaldas. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que aceptaría?"

"Sé lo mucho que deseas dejar este oficio y dedicarte a estudiar," el hombro sonrió "Este será tu último trabajo si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, te pagaré el doble de lo que llevas ahorrado y te conseguiré un trabajo digno de medio tiempo."

La oferta era demasiado tentadora. El señor Tempa lo conocía demasiado bien, ya que llevaban más de diez años trabajando juntos y a parte el hombre mayor estimaba mucho al joven pelinegro. Aunque perdería a uno de sus mejores hombres, el hombre robusto hablaba enserio al decir que sería el último trabajo y Nowaki sabía que su jefe era un hombre de palabra.

Extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro, "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Nowaki sonrió y estrechó manos con su jefe, "Trato hecho, Tempa-san. Fue un honor trabajar con usted."

"Tengo que decir lo mismo, muchacho," dijo sinceramente "Aunque también tengo que lanzar mi oferta de que si algún día decides que la universidad no es para ti, estas puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti."

"Se lo agradezco, Tempa-san."

Se lo agradecía de buen corazón, aunque ambos estaban conscientes de que cuando el joven de ojos azules saliera de esa agencia, nunca más volvería a pisar ese territorio.

"Volviendo al trabajo, los clientes piden absoluta discreción," le explicó mientras apuntaba algo en un pedazo de papel "El profesor no sabe nada sobre su protección, así que tendrás que vigilarlo desde una distancia segura. Por el momento te mudaras al mismo edificio donde él vive. No sé más detalles, pero habla con este hombre y mantenme informado."

Nowaki tomó el trazo de papel que le tendió su jefe, en este estaba escrito un nombre y el número de una oficina. Asintió y dijo que empezaría de inmediato, se despidió del otro hombre con un apretón de manos y salió del lugar, preparándose mentalmente para su última misión.

oOOo

"Entreguen sus reportes antes de salir y no olviden leer el capítulo cinco para la próxima clase, discutiremos sobre eso y habrá una pequeña prueba."

Los alumnos guardaban sus cosas dentro de sus mochilas y dejaban sus reportes sobre el escritorio del profesor sin hacer contacto visual para después salir del aula para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Muchos de los universitarios se sentían intimidados por el hombre y no era por su apariencia, aunque siempre mostraba su semblante serio y esa mirada de color marrón que siempre cargaba un ceño fruncido, sino por la reputación que llevaba consigo.

El hombre detrás del escritorio de cabellos castaños, los cuales los traía largos hasta por debajo de su orejas, a pesar de sus cortos veintiochos años era bien como conocido como "el demonio Kamijō" y era temido por la mayoría de los estudiantes que tomaban su clase de literatura, ya que, si pasabas durmiendo en clase lo más probable era que despertarías con un dolor en la cabeza cuando un objeto escolar volador no identificado era lanzado contra ti.

Y por los que trataban de mantenerse atentos a la clase, podrían asegurarte que el profesor de nombre Kamijō Hiroki se tomaba bastante enserio su profesión y era muy estricto en cuanto a calificar los trabajos asignados, por lo que estaban muy nerviosos al querer saber cómo les iría en el reporte que estaban entregando.

El catedrático esperaban pacientemente sentado mientras observaba como la pila de trabajos de acumulaba más y más. Después de que el último estudiante saliera del salón, el profesor de cabellos castaños guardó todos los trabajos dentro de su portafolio, murmurando que tendría una tarde muy ocupada. Salió del aula y se dirigió a su oficina. Tendría tiempo de revisar algunos reportes antes de su siguiente clase, esperando poder trabajar a gusto ya que compartía oficina con su superior; y con ese hombre a su lado a veces le era imposible poder trabajar.

Llegó a su oficina en cuestión de minutos, encontrando la puerta de esta abierta. Entró sin decir nada y directamente fue a su escritorio, dejando su maletín sobre este y empezando a sacar los reportes de sus alumnos.

"Kamijō-sensei, debería ser más respetuoso y saludar a su superior cada vez que lo ve~" ignoró por unos segundos las palabras del otro hombre que se encontraba en la oficina.

"Lo saludé en la mañana, ¿qué más quiere?" preguntó molesto el castaño "Además, debería estar enfocado en su trabajo en vez de fijarse en cosas insignificantes."

Su superior, un hombre de más de treinta años de cabellos negros, lloriqueó fingidamente mientras regresaba a su trabajo. El castaño suspiró y tomó asiento, empezó a leer el primer ensayo que se encontraba en la pila mientras tomaba una pluma roja. Circulaba y subrayada los errores para al final dejar un pequeño comentario del reporte al igual que una calificación que él consideraba justa, aunque para sus alumnos no lo fuera.

Se escuchó unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y ambos profesores voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Kamijō inmediatamente supo que no se trataba ninguno de sus estudiantes ya que no reconoció al pelinegro que estaba en la puerta. Quitó su atención del joven para volver a revisar los reportes mientras escuchaba a los otros dos detrás de él.

"Miyagi-sensei traje el ensayo que encargó para hoy," anunció el estudiante.

"Ah perfecto, lo revisaré ahora así que si tienes tiempo puedes quedarte," hubo silencio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas. "K-Kamijō, ¿podrías sacarme unas copias de este libro?"

"¿Eh? Profesor no ve que estoy ocupado, hágalo usted," reprochó el mencionado.

"Oh por favor Kamijō, solo necesito copias de una sola página. No tardaras mucho."

Se levantó de su lugar y le arrebató el libro a su superior, seguido salió de la oficina sin antes ver de reojo al estudiante. No se le hacía conocido, es más, sabía que nunca antes lo había visto por la facultad. Podía reconocer a la mayoría de sus estudiantes y a los de su superior, ya que lo había suplantado más de una sola vez, y sabía que había algo extraño en ese joven pelinegro. Fue directamente al centro de copiado, que se encontraba no muy lejos de su oficina, y empezó a sacar copias de la página donde había marcado su superior.

oOOo

Miyagi Yoh, profesor titular del departamento de literatura, sabía que el ensayo que estaba leyendo era demasiado perfecto para ser escrito por un simple alumno, pero cuando volteó a la segunda página sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando leyó las pocas letras escritas en la hoja blanca:

_Vengo en nombre de Tempa Keiji._

_Haga una distracción para sacar a Kamijō Hiroki de la oficina por un minuto._

En cuanto el profesor de cabellos castaños salió de la habitación, el profesor de cabellos negro y con notables vellos faciales se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia la puerta para cerrarla, mientras el joven de ojos azules le seguía con la mirada.

"¿Está seguro de querer mandarlo solo?" preguntó el profesor.

"Solo será por unos minutos," respondió el jove pelinegro con voz seria y profesional mientras que Miyagi regresaba a su escritorio.

"Acaso… ¿no eres muy joven para este trabajo?"

"Creo que debería confiar en mí y en Tempa-san, Miyagi-sensei," contestó seriamente "Así que necesito que usted me informe de lo que sabe."

Encendió un cigarrillo antes de contestarle, "El grupo de mafiosos le pidieron que regresara los documentos y lo hicimos, pero creo que eso no solucionó el problema. Ahora Kamijō está recibiendo amenazas de muerte constantemente y tememos que lo ataquen en cualquier momento. Es todo lo que sé, lo demás se explica con que ya estás aquí."

"¿Alguien más que sepa esto además de usted?" preguntó nuevamente el joven al mismo tiempo que prestaba atención por si el otro profesor u otra persona se aparecía por la puerta.

"Solo una persona más," contestó el hombre y escribió un nombre junto con un teléfono en un pedazo de papel, entregándoselo al joven "Él es quien llamó a tu jefe y quien se encargara de todos los gastos."

El pelinegro leyó el nombre que estaba escrito en el papel y sentía que en algún otro lado lo había escuchado, pero eso no era de importancia en ese momento.

"De ahora en adelante me encargaré de la seguridad de Kamijō-sensei hasta que Tempa-san se encargue del resto."

Nowaki calló por unos segundos al escuchar unos pasos que venían del pasillo, "¿Qué le pareció, Miyagi-sensei?"

Por un momento el profesor no le captó el repentino cambio de voz del joven hasta que vio a su subordinado entrar por la puerta.

"¡Ah sí! Excelente trabajo," tomó el supuesto ensayo y lo calificó con un nueve "Unas cuantas fallas de redacción pero nada graves."

Entregó las hojas al joven, quien mostrando una sonrisa le agradeció al profesor y salió de la oficina pasando por un lado de Hiroki, quien seguía mirando al joven sospechosamente.

"Aquí tiene las copias que me pidió," dejó los papeles y el libro encima del escritorio de su supervisor.

"¡Gracias Kamijō~!" abrazó a su subordinado, quien no estaba contento por tal afecto "¡La verdad no sé qué haría sin ti!"

"Dejaría de ser tan perezoso y trabajaría como se debe, ¡ahora suélteme!"

oOOo

Como acostumbrado, el profesor de literatura salía de la universidad cuando ya había oscurecido; a pesar de varias recomendaciones de parte de su superior y de su amigo de la infancia de que no lo hiciera, pero no les hacía caso diciendo que él estaría bien y que solo estaban exagerando. Era cierto que últimamente había estando recibiendo amenazas de esa pandilla, como les describía, pero estaba convencido que solo era para asustarlo por si decía hablar sobre el contenido de esos documentos.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que dedujo que estaban a unos metros detrás de él. La calle estaba desierta por lo que se puso alerta a cualquier movimiento de esa persona por si se trataba de un ladrón. Ya no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, por lo que apresuró un poco el paso y se tranquilizó un poco al notar que el desconocido no había hecho lo mismo.

Decidió entrar a la pequeña tienda que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su complejo de apartamentos para comprar su cena. Ya estando adentro notó que la persona que iba detrás de él se siguió de largo por lo que ya no le tomó más importancia. Hizo sus compras y salió del establecimiento esperando poder llegar a su departamento sin ninguna otra interrupción.

"¿Kamijō-sensei?" escuchó que alguien le llamaba, se detuvo para voltear y averiguar de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue al ver al estudiante alto y cabellos negros que estuvo ese día en su oficina "Sabía que era usted, buenas noches."

"Uh, si… buenas noches," respondió secamente.

"¿Vive por aquí?" se atrevió a preguntar el joven "Tenga cuidado, dicen que el índice de robos ha aumentado últimamente y más por la noche."

"¿Qué se trae este mocoso?" pensó fastidiado "Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente y se fastidió aun más cuando el estudiante caminaba en la misma dirección que él. Intentó no tomarle importancia, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento por lo que continuó con su andar. Cuando por fin llegó, escuchó al estudiante exclamar algo que lo irritó aun más.

"¡Vaya que coincidencia! Vivimos en el mismo edificio."

"Lamento decirte que no me interesa," comentó fríamente el profesor mirando al pelinegro, quien ahora tenía un rostro serio "¿Qué demonios le sucede a este tipo?"

El pelinegro suspiró y comenzó a acercarse hacia el castaño, quien se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba como el joven se acercaba cada vez más… hasta que sus cuerpos y rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Hiroki ahora pudo notar el color de ojos que poseía el joven, quedando hipnotizado por aquella mirada, que no solo poseía ese color azul tan penetrante si no algo más.

"Debería estar más pendiente de sus alrededores, Kamijō-sensei."

El mencionado no comprendió el significado de esas palabras pero no pudo exigir por una respuesta ya que escuchó el sonido de un balazo muy cerca de sus oídos. No se había dado cuenta que el joven de ojos azules había extendido su brazo con un arma en manos hasta que esta fue disparada. Quitó su mirada del pelinegro y girarse para saber hacia dónde o hacia quien era dirigido el disparo. Lo supo de inmediato al ver un hombre muerto por una bala en la cabeza y rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Hiroki miraba con horror la escena, queriendo dejar escapar un grito; pero estaba tan asustado que no sabía qué hacer. Quería dejar de ver tanta sangre pero simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de ese hombre asesinado frente a sus ojos.

"Lo lamento, Kamijō-sensei," escuchó decir al pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de él y sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su nuca, haciendo que su vista se tornara borrosa "Pero este lugar ya no es seguro para usted, será trasladado…"

Ya no pudo escuchar lo demás porque había caído inconsciente, ni tampoco se dio cuenta que el joven de ojos azules lo había tomado en brazos y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar antes que los vecinos pudieran verlos en la escena del crimen.

El castaño ahora sabía que detrás de esos ojos azules se encontraba la mirada de un hombre quien ha visto la sangre de otros derramarse y la vida de estos desvanecerse en sus manos.

**Continuara…**


End file.
